Entre tapas e beijos
by srtasBlack-Malfoy
Summary: É ódio, é desejo, é sonho, é loucura! kkk ok péssimo resumo,leiam all right?
1. Personagens

**Entre tapas e beijos**

**Autora:**Gabs linda Aguirre (sem o linda ok u_U kk).(**inavasão da juu diva: **linda a onde, so se for na china, e a partir de agora quando eu for fala alguma coisa eu vo por i/j(n/a: você me ama de mais ok, so linda sim))

**Personagens:**

**Legenda **(valido somente para aqui nos personagens depois vai ser indicado por POVs,) **:**

_James_

Lilly

Voz invisível (escritora gata)

**Lily Evans**

_A MINHA RUIVA! _No seu mundo néh Potter. _Lily Evans Potter... Maravilhoso não ruiva _De que adiantou todos esse meu tempo gastando imaginação para te dar foras lindos?Te dar mais motivações?Você nunca vai dessistir não?_ Sim me deram mais motivações e não,acho que eu nunca vo desistir... _BOSTA!

Uma menina estudiosa(**i/j:** Leia-se nerd) que não enxerga que é apaixonada por James e ele por ela, luta contra a si mesma e não vai admiti isso nem pra ela mesma... mais nem ela mesma sabe o que sente por ele. _Isso mesmo querida, isso mesmo. _EU NÃO SO APAIXONADA PELO POTTER! Bem eu disse...Meio psicótica e as vezes te encara como fosse te matar *te jogando uma avada mentalmente* Mais isso é um amor de garota não?

**James Potter**

_Lindo, gato, delicioso, o muleke mais gato da escola, o melhor jogador de quadirbol do mundo... _Convencido... _e futuro marido de Lily Evans, que futuramente terá o Potter também _VAI SE FUDER POTTER!_ Que exemplo você vai dar pros nossos filhos assim..._Que filhos criatura? –'_ Quais mais alem do Jamesinho e da Thaliazinha _Esse vai ser os nome dos seus filhos com qual infeliz?_Dos nossos filhos meu Lírio._Eu te odeio Potter_ Eu sei que você me ama Lily._AAAAAAAAAARGH!

O menino mais lindo e cobiçado de Hogwarts_ isso mesmo baby _Capitão e o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória _porra você sabe me descrever perfeitamente_, apaixonado por Lily Evans desde... sempre kkkkkkkk faz de tudo pra conquista-lá mais ela não quer acreditar nele  Até você acredita mesmo naquele idiota voz invisível? Quer exemplo esse?

**Sirius Black**

MEU BEXXXXT_ IRMÃO!_ Ai não sei como o Six tem tanto mal gosto pro amigOs HOMENS, porque o único amigO HOMEM dele que presta é o Remo_ Você me ama Lils admita isso_ É Lilly você ama ele EU ODEIO VOCÊ VOZ INVISSIVEL E ODEIO AINDA MAIS VOCÊ POTTER!(**i/j:**ela não é a única lillyan q te odeia gaabs (n/a: ela odeia mais você do que me odeia))

Sirius é um menino muito binitu *voz fofinha* _Sirius lindo invadindo o pensamento do James- yeh baby eu so mesmo. James maravilhoso voltando- EU NÃO TE DEI PERMISSÃO PRA ENTRA NA MINHA DISCUSSÃO MENTAL COM A LILY E A VOZ INVISSIVEL ALMOFADINHAS!_ Meninos chega. Apaixonado pela Lene mas não admite Lene invadindo- hahahahaha Sirius se apaixonar voz invisível? Próxima piada por favor. LLLY VOLTANDO- AAAAAAAAH LENE VO FALA A MESMA COISA QUE O POTTER: NÃO TE DEI PERMISSÃO PRA ENTRA NA MINHA DISCUÇÃO MENTAL COM O POTTER E A VOZ INVISIVEL e é exatamente por isso que ele se apaixona por Marlene McKinnon _SIRIUS INVADINDO- EU NÃO SO APAXONADO PELA MCKINNON!James de volta- Porra outra vez Alfomadinhas?_

**Marlene ****McKinnon**

Ai ela é minha Best assim sabe?Tipo a minha melhor amiga e eu tenho muita sorte de ter ela como melhor amiga porque ela é tão linda e inteligente -LILY EVANS DE VOLTA AQUI!_amor você ta esquecendo o Potter _*ignorando o Potter* PORRA LENE JÁ FALEI QUE É SO EU, A VOZ INVISIVEL E O, MUITO INFELIMENTE, O POTTER QUE FAZEMOS PARTE DESSA DISCUÇÃO!_ Você me ama_ *Ignorando o Potter outra vez* É Lily você ama ele *IGNORANDO A VOZ INVISIVEL*

Lene é uma menina que é totalmente, completamente apaixonada por Sirius Black, e, ao contrario da Lily, admite isso. Eu não so apaixonada por ninguém AHAM LILLY SENTA LÁ!(**i/j:**e no futuro eles vão as casar e ter um filho super fofo e hooooooooooooooooooooooooooot q vai se chamar Harry James Potter) Mas bom enfim a Lene é uma garota inteligente masssss pouco esforçada na escola, enquanto a Lilly estuda ou ta na biblioteca, ela ta escrevendo carta pros pais ou, na maioria das vezes, dorme. É a melhor amiga da Lily e é como uma irmã para o James e faz de tudo pra vez esse casal juntos

* * *

><p><em>na:AEEE DELICIAS! Uma ficquisinha nova, dessa vez um projeto solo, eu e a Ju estamos em um projeto juntas, que é a Voldy Purpurina (E NÃO VAMOS DESSISITR DELE!) e cada uma um solo, a Jubs ta escrevendo Um amor mais que impossível(__**i/j:**_É UM AMOR MAIS QUE PROIBIDO_) que é sobre o Scorpius Malfoy e a Rose Weasley, ela ta com nova geração e eu to com a antiga kkkkkkkkkk...Bom dexa eu conta o porque o começo vai ser bem ridículo. Eu em uma bela noite de insônia estava deitada na minha cama escutando musica em meu Ipod e não tinha nada para fazer, quando TCHANAN! Me veio a idéia e comecei a escrever no bloco de notas mesmo, tudo cheio de erros e tudo mais, ai acabo a bateria e eu parei de escrever. No dia seguinte eu falei pra Jubs a minha idéia e ela gosto kkkkkkkk, ai de noites no pc escrevi os personagens mas os capítulos mesmo tão indo pra um caderninho, ta TUDO a mão por enquanto, menos os fic vai funciona mais o menos assim, vai ser o James e a Lily contando a história deles pra uma voz invisível que vai aparecer em itálico as vezes, e vai ter invasão principalmente de Sirius e Marlene. Bom eu acho que é isso que eu tenho que falar. AAAAH desculpem os erros de português /z e a fic vai se T porque eu vo coloca muuuuuuuuito palavrão(__**i/j:**__e as minhas invasões vão estar com putaria muitas vezes nem tão oculta) mesmo pq fala serio eles já tem quase 17 anos ai e bom quem tem essa idade fala palavrão normalmente então vo coloca como se fosse eu falando. E ah qualquer semelhança com a relidade minha e da Ju, é mera coensidencia. Ta bom não é porque eu escrev isso na aula._

_Até o fim do nosso Frist Capitulo kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk-nn_

_Beijinhos da sua autora gats,_

_Gaabs Black_

_ps: essa fic não vai atrapalhar em nada o andamento de Voldy, como um Amor mais que impossível(__**i/j:**__ UM AMOR MAIS QUE PROIBIDO!(__**N/A:**__ DA NA MESMA!)) não atrapalhou._

_Pss: se alguém quiser beta dexa falando isso nas __Reviews que eu não tenho muita certeza se vo querer/ precisar._


	2. Fireworks?

**Fireworks?**

POV Lilly

Por que essa praga me persegue? Por que escolheu justo a mim? Hoje eu cheguei a uma conclusão: EU DEFINITIVAMENTE ODEIO JAMES POTTER! Aquele filho de uma puta muito arrombada, idiota, retardado, burro, viado em ambos os sentidos (sim eu sei que ele é um animago o Sirius me conto), arrombado, lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso(**i/j:**delicioso, espero ele no meu quarto)... PERAÍ! Lilly Evans foi possuída aqui. Fui eu mesma que falei que o Potter é lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso?Ele é um bosta isso sim.

Mas é melhor eu conta o que aconteceu hoje pra eu fica tão estressada assim.

Estava eu feliz indo pra aula de poções com minha melhor amiga monga, Lene e a fofa da Lice, quando encontramos os Marotos e mais um traste que se denomina um (leia-se Pedro (**i/j:**Petigruw pra caso tenha algum sem cultura q só viu um Harry Potter aqui, como o meu namorado que não vai ler isso mesmo pq ele não le nem um amor mais que proibido)). E ah antes que eu me esqueça de fala a Lene é totalmente apaixona pelo Sirius e ele por ela mais nenhum dos dois admite isso a não ser para mim porque eles me amam demais, e a Lice namora o Frank já faz um tempinho(**i/j:**será que eles frequentam muito a sala precisa?(**n/a:** sim e muito (6''-nn)). Mas enfim, estavamos indo para as masmorras quando encontramos aqueles seres semi-racionais,obvio que tirando o Remus, néh?

-Ai meu deus o Sirius ta vindo pra cá! Eu to legal? Como ta meu cabelo? Eu sei que ta uma bosta, mais ta muito ruim(**i/j:** com ta a minha maquiagem e o meu sutien, o enchimento ta no lugar, minha saia ta curta e apertada o suficiente e minha blusa)?- Eu fiz questão de ignorar, somente revirei os olhos e sai andando tentando passar reto pelos Marotos e seu discípulo. Não que eu tenho algo contra eles, o Six é meu melhor amigo e o Remus sempre conversa comigo durante as rondas eu adoro ele, mas só os fatos deles andarem com o Potter e o Potter ser um deles me irrita profundamente.E bom como querer não é poder, principalmente quando se é Lilly Evans, o trate do Potter veio em minha direção faze aquelas perguntas idiotas dele.

-MEU LIIIIIRIO!Como vai hoje?- O som da voz dele me irrita tão profundamente!

-Tava melhor antes de te encontrar.- Dei um sorrisinho cínico e sai em direção a aula, ele não merecia nem um segundo da minha atenção.

-Pera um poco ruiva! A aula so vai começa daqui a meia hora!

-O que você quer Potter?

-Saber quando você vai sair comigo!

-Hoje a noite...- Lilly má. Lilly muito muito má.

-Serio?- Ai que legal ele ta esperançoso!

- Nos seus sonos!- Nunca vi um sorriso se desfazer tão rápido na minha vida, principalmente na cara do Potter.

-Sabe que nos meus sonos agente faz outras coisas...(**i/j:**da uma passadinha na sala precisa,)

-E eu lá perguntei o que agente faz nos seus sonhos Potter?

-Ééééééh...- Legal quebrei o quatro olhos em 126739934583578 pedacinhos!-Bom eu quis dizer que nos meus sonhos nós não andamos felizes por hogosmeade como você pensa e nem mesmo... fazemos... ah você entendeu!

-Então o que é que agente faz?- Como eu fui ingênua...

-Isso. - Ele me abraçou pela cintura e me beijou! Senti-me nojenta. O Potter me beijou! Ai que horror!

Bem pensando pelo lado bom... Que porra de lado bom! Não existe lado bom em o Potter te me beijado! Alem do fato dele beijar maravilhosamente bem... Ai meu Deus! Acho que fui possuída outra vez!

-Gostou?- Filho da puta ainda tem coragem de me perguntar isso! Obvio que eu gostei, foi tão bom! AAAAAAAH SAI DESSE CORPO QUE NÃO TE PERTENCE DIABO!

-Não.- Respondei sinceramente e vi varias bocas se abrirem, principalmente de meninas e principalmente daquelas que já ficaram com o Potter ou são apaixonadas por ele. Ta bom, ta bom eu não respondi sinceramente!Até por que foi somente O MELHOR BEIJO DA MINHA VIDA! Eu a-m-e-i o beijo. Isso mesmo Lilly Evans amou um beijo de James Potter, agora podem sair espalhando pra Hogwarts inteira isso. E não, eu não to possuída dessa vez. Pra fala a verdade não tava nem antes... mais isso não vem ao caso néh?

Agora dexa eu explica por que eu menti... Porque foi tãããããão bom ver a cara do Potter quando eu falei que não gostei do beijo kkkkkkkkk. Mas óóóóbvio que já que Lilly Evans e James Potter são opostos, filho da puta não se contentou com o meu não!

-E por que não?Eu sei que você gostou Lils

-Primeiro eu não te dei permição pra me chamar de Lils, segundo eu não gostei por que você beija mal – Não me culpem, já viro rotina quebra a cara do Potter-, e terceiro e muitíssimo mais importante: É EVANS, POTTER! E-V-A-N-S!

-Lils eu sinceramente acho que você deveria usar o Potter no seu nome só depois do nosso casamento, mais se você gosta tanto assim do meu sobrenome e de mim que já que usar, eu não vejo nenhum problema

-AAAAAAARGH!- Revirei os olhos e mais uma vez sai em direção as masmorras e mais uma vez fui abduzida pelo alienígena do Potter.- O que você quer Potter? Você já conseguiu o que queria.O que quer AGORA

-Outro beijo seu- Disse simplesmente. E mais uma vez o idiota me beijou. Dessa vez foi diferente... Eu senti algo diferente... como se... como se... Tivesse fogos de artifícios dentro de mim(**i/j:**'cause baby you're a (8)) e sei que ele sentiu o mesmo. E você deve estar se perguntando como eu senti algo diferente do outro, bom é que dessa vez eu retribui com vontade o beijo. Da outra vez foi so um teste, pra ver se era verdade o que eu tanto escutava das outra meninas falarem que ele beijava tão bem, confesso que eu fiquei curiosa poxa, eu sou humana também sabe... Mas sério, quem não ficaria? Assim que nós nos separamos ficamos nos encarando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade.

-Fogos de artifícios- sussurramos juntos.(n/a: Sim eu robei essa ideia do Glee no episódio dos dias dos namorados, é que essa parte foi tão fofa que eu resolvi coloca aqui, kk). E continuamos a nos encarar. No fim eu acabei descobrindo algo, pra falar a verdade eu sempre soube disso só que nunca quis admitir: Ele realmente é totalmente apaixonado por mim... E o pior: EU Lilly Evans estou apaixonada por James Potter. Isso mesmo eu acabei me apaixonando pelo babaca do Potter. Mas se você pensa que ele vai saber disso, esta muito enganado eu não quero ser só mais uma na listinha boba dele e muito menos corna. Pra falar a verdade, isso só ta mais mesmo pra uma apaixonite aguda que nas ferias passa.

Entenda, nenhum namoro do Potter dura mais que uma semana mesmo ele estando tipo totalmente apixonado por mim, nosso namoro só vai durar no máximo 1 mês. Ai eu prefiro sofrer em silencio pelo amor dele até as férias, do que passar o resto dos meus dias chorando por ter sido chifrada por um idiota.

Fomos acordados desse transe pela Lene, que tem probleminhas na mente mais não vem ao caso, digamos que ela fico cansada de nos dois ficarmos nos encarando e so termos falado "fogos de artifícios" que foi o que agente sentiu, mais pra ela não teve sentido nenhum.

-Piiiiiiiiiiishiu!O dois pombinhos parem de se encarar e vamos para a aula! Se não agente vai se atrasar!- Mais essa Lene é uma benção/ uma peste!Deixe eu explicar a minha ultima frase: Benção: me salvou de me dar outro beijo no Potter; Peste: estragou o momento perfeito no qual eu posso observar/ secar o Potter e ter uma desculpa perfeita (ou quase) pra isso. É o seguinte queridos: ME LEVEM PARA O STN. MUNGOS TIPO... AGORA MESMO!

—**XX—**

POV James.

Ai ai aquela Ruiva me deixa louco!No começo,eu perseguia ela pra enche mesmo, nada pessoal, mais é que ela é tão certinha e tudo mais e me deu vontade de enche ela. Bom no fim eu me apaixonei de verdade por ela e enchi ela ainda mais. E você deve penar: o maroto mor da escola se apaixonar pela monitora certinha da Lilly Evans? Beleza, next joke. Mais bom… Não dizem que os opostos se atraem? Pois é foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Agora eu vou conta sobre o melhor dia da minha vida! E ele só vai perder pro dia que a Lilly aceita namora comigo, ou o dia do nosso casamento ou melhor ainda o dia do nascimento do James Potter Jr. que vai ser o meu filho com a Lilly mais isso não vem ao caso...

Estava eu dando um rolezinho pelos corredores numa manhã ensolarada de uma quinta-feira antes da aula de poções com meus queridos amigos marotos, quando derrepente eu e o Almofadinhas vimos as nossas divindades vindo em nossa direção: Lilly Evans e Marlene McKinnon. Lilly minha divindade e Best do Sirius, Lene o amor do Sirius, por mais que ele não admita, e minha irmã, somos vizinhos desde sempre, nossas famílias são amigas desde sempre então somos quase irmãos. Mais voltando ao melhor dia da minha vida...

-Cara a Marlene ta vindo! Como ta o meu cabelo (**i/j:**da pra nota o volume extra nas minhas calças, e ta marcando muito a minha bunda, ta marcando meu tanquinho)?- Beleza isso foi um pouco gay demais, ai depois filho da puta fala que eu sou viado só por causa da minha forma animaga! E depois de ter falado isso ele ainda não admite que é apaixonado pela Lene –'

-Como se você realmente se importasse... –Disse Aluado

-É verdade- Disse ele. E lá vinha a Lilly, essa era a minha chance. Passe as mãos nos cabelos e abri o meu melhor sorriso. -E lá vai o Pontas tentar conquistar a Ruiva... Outra vez...

- E você vai tentar conquistar a Lene agora

-Tuchê!- Disse ele estreitando os olhos. E lá vinha a Ruivinha a querendo passar reto por nós, como sempre, e como sempre ela não conseguiu.

- MEU LIIIIIRIO!Como vai hoje?

-Tava melhor antes de te encontrar.- Ela deu aquele sorrisinho cínico dela de sempre e tentou vou a andar, mais outra vez só tento, não conseguiu... Segurei ela pelo pulso e a puxei de volta, já é meu costume fazer isso

-Pera um poco ruiva! A aula só vai começa daqui a meia hora!

-O que você quer Potter?

-Saber quando você vai sair comigo!- Eu sei que isso já deve soar cansativo, mais poxa velho, eu ainda tenho minhas esperanças!

-Hoje a noite ...- E nessa hora eu me enchi de esperanças, e como sempre sorri como um bobo, não sei porque eu sempre faço isso na frente dela

-Serio?

- Nos seus sonos!-Como ela consegue ser tão má assim, sério gente. Maaaaaas o que a ruiva não sabia é que ela falando isso, me surgiu um lindo novo plano na mente muahahaha

-Sabe que nos meus sonos agente faz outras coisas...

-E eu lá perguntei o que agente faz nos seus sonhos Potter?- Ai mais essa Lilly, mais é agora que ela vai ter o que quer. Ou melhor, EU vou ter o que EU quero.

-Ééééééh...- Tem que dar aquele gostinho pra ela sabe, de uma vitória.-Bom eu quis dizer que nos meus sonhos nós não andamos felizes por hogosmeade como você pensa e nem mesmo... fazemos... ah você entendeu!

-Então o que é que agente faz?- Ingênua Lilly, Lilly ingênua...

-Isso. – Puis meus braços ao redor da cintura dela e a beijei. E cara, aquele foi o segundo melhor beijo da minha vida! Finalmente senti aqueles lábios sedosos nos meus, senti o gosto dela, finalmente senti ela. Ela retribuiu o beijo de má vontade e de qualquer jeito, mais enfim ela retribuiu. Mesmo assim foi o segundo melhor beijo da minha vida.

Assim que nos separamos fiz questão de zoar ela um pouco e ai que tinha que pergunta não? Hahahaha

-Gostou?

-Não!- Eu sei quando aquelas esmeradas estão mentindo e elas estavam.

-E por que não? Eu sei que você gostou Lils.

-Primeiro Potter,- e ai vamos nos. Sera que temos que passar por isso toda vez? E o que eu escutei daí pra gente foi:- Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá blá: É EVANS, POTTER!E-V-A-N-S!- E como sempre não perdi a deixa do "Evans Potter". Já que é pra ser sempre igual

-Lils eu sinceramente acho que você deveria usar o Potter no seu nome só depois do nosso casamento, mais se você gosta tanto assim do meu sobrenome e de mim que já que usar, eu não vejo nenhum problema.

-AAAAAAARGH!- Ela revirou os olhos e tentou, mas somente tentou outra vez, ir para a aula. E nesse exato momento eu cheguei a conclusão que sim ela me ama. Eu a puxei de volta, eu faria ela se apaixonar por mim, se não meu nome não era mais James Potter!-O que você quer agora Potter?

-Outro beijo seu- E a beijei outra vez. E agora eu falo qual foi o melhor beijo da minha vida inteira: ESSE! O mais maravilhoso e mágico da minha vida (**n/a:** sintam o trocadilho com mágico kkkkk sim eu sou estúpida), e olha que eu já beijei quase metade das garotas do 5º, 6º e 7º ano. Ta bom foi mais da metade. TA BOM TA BOM FOI QUASE TODAS AS GAROTAS! Mas isso não vem ao caso... não agora.(**i/j:** e eu aqui pensando que tinha amigos galinha quando leio isso...)

Mais voltando ao beijo. Eu senti algo que eu nunca tinha sentido na minha vida toda, senti como se tivessem fogos de artifício dentro de mim, como se borboletas que estivessem querendo sair do meu estomago. Um choque percorreu todo o meu corpo, nunca tinha sentida nada igual na minha vida. E eu juro que eu percebi que ela também sentiu isso, pelo modo que ela retribuiu que o corpo dela reagiu. E se é que é possível isso, depois desse beijo eu fiquei mais apaixonado ainda pela ruivinha.

-Fogos de artifícios- Dissemos depois de finalmente nos separarmos.(**n/a:** preciso fala que amo glee? Acho que não kkkk) Nós nos beijamos pelo que pareceu um século e depois de nos separarmos nos encaramos pelo que pareceu a eternidade. Fiquei apreciando a Lilly, finalmente ela foi minha, mesmo que por alguns instantes, naquele momento eu ainda a considerada minha e apreciei aqueles cabelos ruivos, os olhos verdes que brilhavam tão intensamente, apreciei cada detalhe de seu lindo rosto. Eu a amo mais que tudo.

Mas sempre tem um estraga prazeres. SEMPRE. E veio aquele demônio chamado Marlene nos separar. Mas isso tudo terá vingança, ahhh se vai ter. Espera só ela e o Sirius estarem juntinhos. (**i/j;** ou antes disso)

-Piiiiiiiiiiishiu!O dois pombinhos parem de se encarar e vamos para a aula! Se não agente vai se atrasar!- E depois ainda fala que é minha melhor amiga. Eu a encarei com o meu olhar: Você esta morta. E SABE O QUE A FILHA DE UMA MÃE MUITO LEGAL FEZ? RIU DA MINHA CARA!

-Você me paga filha da puta!- Sussurrei entre dentes no ouvido dela quando passei do lado dela e ela deu uma risadinha idiota.

Fui me reunir aos Marotos que ainda estavam chocados com o que aconteceu. Mas obvio que aquele saco de pulgas, cachorro sarnento não tava. Porque ele é um filho de uma mãe que tem um dos sangues mais puros da Europa e presta serviços sexuais para homens desconhecidos em troca de nuques, não são galeões nem sicles porque ela não vale tudo isso.

-AÊÊÊÊÊÊ PONTINHAS! Mal começo o dia e já brigo com a ruiva! Bateu o seu próprio Record!

-Vai se fuder seu saco de pulgas. - A careta dele quando eu chamo ele assim é muito boa, serio hahahaha.- Porque sabe quantas vezes eu beijei a ruivinha hoje? DUUUUUUUUUAS VEZES! E quantas vezes você beijou a Lene mesmo? Poisé, NENHUMA!

-Du mal!(**i/j: **eu faço ele esquecer ela em doooooooois segundos kkkk oq isso tem aver com a sena?) (**n/a: **Eu é que te pergunto! Parece que vc ta querendo me relembrar do meu passado u-u. DOOOOIS SEGUNDOS!)

-Muahahahahahahaha!

-Parem de brigar crianças. - Disse Aluado impaciente. - E conta logo como foi o beijo James!

-Qual dos?

-Huuuuum... O primeiro.

-Bom o primeiro foi normal, ela quase não retribuiu digamos.

-E o segundo?

-Maravilho... O melhor beijo da minha vida! Senti como se tivesse fogos de artifício estourando dentro de mim, borboletas querendo sair do meu estomago, uma corrente elétrica percorrendo todo o meu corpo...

-Ta bom, já entendemos James- Disse Aluado impaciente.

-Enfim foi mágico! (**n/a:**Sintam o poder do trocadilho, outra vez kkk)

-Pera ai... Se você sentiu fogos de artifício dentro de você, merece uma musica!- Disse Almofadinhas

-Musica?- Dissemos meu e Aluado juntos

-É...- Ele deu uma pausa olhou nos meus olhos, depois pra direta, depois pra esquerda e começo a canta, canta não berra uma musica.- 'CAUS BABY YOU ARE A FIIIREWORK!

-CALA BOCA SÍRIUS! Pera aí, cadê o Pedro?- Juro que só tinha percebido que ele tinha sumido naquela hora.

-Na cozinha...

-MINHA NOSSA! Que surpresa!- Disse ironicamente entrando na sala de poções. (**i/j:** to com dor de cabeça)(**n/a: **Isso também não é surpresa)

—**XX—**

POV LILLY

-Conta tudo!

-Conta o que Cristo?

- O que Lilly? O que mais alem do beijo?

-Qual dos?- Falei já revirando os olhos. Oooobvio que aquela personificação do diabo ia pergunta dos beijos néh? Por que eu ainda tive esperança que ela não ia pergunta? Aah lembrei! PORQUE EU SOU UMA IDIOTA!

- Dos dois!

-O primeiro foi... bom...

-BOM? Um beijo do James Potter, o pegador mor da escola ser... bom Lilly?

-Comparando com o segundo...

-O QUE? CONTA TUDO MIGS!- AAAAAAI que vontade de bate nessa Marlene, como se já não bastasse todo mundo já olhando pra mim por causa daquele beijo ela ainda começa a grita no meu do corredor!

-Ai para de faze escândalo Marlene!

-Ta bom eu paro, mais conta como foi!

- Bom a cena você já viu, ai eu comecei a beija ele de verdade! E bom foi o melhor beijo da minha vida!Eu acabei meio que começando a acreditar que ele me ama mesmo e também _meioquemeapaxanandoporele._- Bom nessa hora eu devo te ficado mais vermelha que um tomate mais enfim, a Lene fez uma cara de WHAAAAAT?

-Você o que?- Disse ela se segurando pra não gritar

-Eu meio que _meapaxoneipelopotter_.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah!Não acredito! Tudo isso por causa do beijo?

-É...

-Um beijo fala mais que mil palavras, um toque é bem mais que poesia, o seu olhar enxerga a sua alma, sua fala é uma linda melodia.

-Ninguém sabe explicar o que é amor, ninguém vai ser feliz sem ser amado

-Seu coração de vez se entregou

-Confesso que a Lene ta apaxonada. E É PELO SIRIUS!

-AAAH VEM CÁ SUA VÁDIA!- E nós saímos correndo como duas idiotas pelo corredor até a Lene bate a cara em uma armadura.

-SE FUDEU RETARDADA!

-Você ainda me paga Lilly Potter!

-Da onde você tirou esse Potter?

-Do sobrenome do seu futuro marido

-Aaah então tá Marlene Black!

-Black?

-É

-E posso saber por que Black?

-Porque você ama o Sírius, e ele te ama

-AMO NADA!- Disse Lene corando furiosamente, o que significa que ela ta mentindo

- AMA SIM E NEM VEM LENE!

-AMO NADA LILLY!

-Você o ama sim Lene- Disse Alice que chegou toda contente.

-Amo ele não!

-Ama sim!

-AMO DUNNOTS! ISSO SIM! (**i/j:** deu vontade de comer... Dunnots Monstro)

-Mas Lene não estamos falando de amor por comida, mas sim de amor por um Maroto

-É Lene igual ao da Lilly!

-Como assim?- Perguntei já irritada

-Ah fala sério, você ama o James, não discute. Agora, me conta amiga. Que beijo foi aquele?- Tava demorando, sério, eu sabia que ela ia pergunta. Cotei tudo pra ela e bom ela fico-me zuando o caminho toda para as masmorras.

-E agora Lice, me conta por que você ta tão feliz pessoa

-Ain é o Frank, agente ta combinando o que vai faze esse final de semana é o nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro.

-Ê sala precisa!

-É mesmo e ai?- Disse Alice corando. Eu e Lene começamos a rir mais do que antes e Alice corou mais ainda.

-Mais então voltando ao nosso assunto principal... Temos duas apaixonadas pelos marotos mais desejados de toda Hogwarts!

-MORRE MORRE MORRE MORRE!- Dissemos eu e Lene juntas, e Alice riu cada vez mais. Quando chegamos nas masmorras nos separamos, elas se sentaram na mesa atrás da que eu sentei e pra variar um pouquinho guardei o lugar do amor da vida da Lene **INVASÃO DA LENE GOSTOSA AQUI!- EU NÃO AMO O SIRIUS E NO DIA QUE EU AMA ELE VAI SER NO MESMO DIA EM QUE ELE FOR PRA UMA COVA NO FUNDO DA TERRA!** PUTA QUE PARIL MARLENE, EU DEXEI VOCÊ INVADI O MEU DESABAFO COM A VOZ INVISIVEL? E VOCÊ AMA ELE SIM! (**n/a**: só acho que isso lembra um pouco eu a Ju Malfoy, mais só acho sabe kkk)(**i/j:** mais eu não amo ele caraleo... pera vc ta falando de qual? M ou R?)(**n/a: ** Eu te enchendo por M e vc me enchendo por L) . Enfim voz invisível, onde agente tava mesmo antes da Lene invadiu essa bosta? _Você tava me falando que guardou o lugar do Sirius do seu lado. _Então, voz invisível, eu guardei o lugar do Six enquanto eu planejava como me vingar desse diabo que agora pouco interrompeu a nossa conversa. Decidi que ia explodir o caldeirão dela e o demônio chamado Alice pensei em deixar pra aula de transfiguração ela é horrível em transfiguração.

Enfim, cheguei e me sentei sozinha como já tinha dito, e ninguém ter que ser expulso pelo Six quando ele chegasse. Fiquei conversando com as meninas até os marotos e um verme (leia-se Pedro) chegarem. E lá veio Sirius Black em minha direção veio me enche/ pedi ajuda pra fazer a poção. Se bem que eu tenho umas suspeitas que ele vai pra lá pra da em cima da Lene, isso faz a Lene ficar completamente vermelha. É uma ótima aula pra zua a Lene, alem de poder dar "dicas" pra ela que faz errar a poção toda, digamos que ela não é muito boa em poções... Não é uma grande novidade que o Potter fico me encarando a aula toda e errou mais da metade da poção.

-RUUUIVA!Já guardo o meu lugar, menina experta!- Disse Six assim que chego bagunçando o meu cabelo

-Sirius o meu cabelo não!

-Foi mal ruivinha do pontas, mais é que se eu mexo no seu cabelo eu dexo o pontas com mais ciúmes ainda.- Simplesmente revirei os olhos e virei pra frente. Assim que o professor terminou de explica sobre a poção começamos a fazer e lá veio as importunas perguntas de Sirius sobre o beijo *revirando olhos* -Então Lils, você também sentiu fireworks enquanto beijava o James hoje?- Ai ele começo a rir o que significa que eu corei e muito pelo jeito.- Sentiu?

-Você promete pela mãe do Potter e por tudo que é mais sagrado que você não vai conta pra ninguém?Principalmente pro Potter?- Primeiro dexa eu explicar a parte da mãe do Potter, digamos que depois que o Sirius veio pra Grifinória, a família dele não foi mais com a cara dele, e ele acabo brigando com os pais deles e fugindo de casa e indo pra casa do Potter já que eles são quase irmãos, os pais do Potter acolheram o Six como se fosse filho deles e o Sirius esquece da família Black. Só temos problemas quando encontramos a Bellatriz, a Narcissa e o Regulus no corredor, mais nada que uma detenção pra todos não resolva pelo resto do mê agora eu usei tanto a palavra Potter que até me assustei. AAAAH usei Potter outra vez! E agora de novo! AAAAH!

-Prometo.

-Senti.- Falei isso e abaixei a minha cabeça pra ele não perceber que eu tava muito mais muito vermelha.

-AÊÊÊ! A ruivinha...- Sirius foi gentilmente interrompido pela a minha mão na sua boca. Eu acho que vai fica um pouco marcado no cantinho.

-Cala boca seu cachorro idiota!- Sim eu sei que ele, o prepotente do Potter e Peter são animagos, sim eu sei que Remus é um lobisomem. Agora deixe-me explicar o por que de toda a minha sutileza. Se eu não tivesse colocado a mão da boca do cachorro babaca ele teria gritado pra sala toda que eu gostei do beijo e ainda acrescentaria que eu to afim do Potter. Bom essa parte ele não sabe e nem precisa sabe da minha apaxonite boba também. –Você prometeu pra mim que não iria conta pra ninguém. –Disse fazendo carinha de fofa, essa carinha sempre funciona com ele.

-Odeio quando você faz essa carinha. -Murmurou ele. Sorri vitoriosa e voltei a fazer a minha poção.

Ai vem a parte mais divertida e animada do meu dia! A parte que eu explodo o caldeirão da Lene! _Lily, Lily, Lily estou decepcionada com você, pensava que você era diferente! _VAI DA O CU VOZ INVIZIVEL! Então ignorando essa bosta de voz, quando ela virou para me pedir um pouco de pelo do rabo de unicórnio eu usei as minhas bombinhas para poções. Dexa eu explica o que são, sabe aquela biribinhas trouxas? Então eu comprei uma caixinha durante as férias e modifiquei-as, coloquei dentro de cada uma um pouquinho de ingrediente diferente para preparar a poção, o resultado era um pouco diferente do que realmente aconteceu, o esperado era voar um pouco de poção na Lene, mas vôo poção para todo lado! O professor ficou todo cheio de uma gosma verde e fez Lene escrever um relatório enorme sobre aquela poção para a próxima aula, ela mereceu, mas eu fiquei com um pouquinho de dó dela. Mas a cena foi linda, maravilhosa. Pra você ter um pouco de noção, imagina um bando de gosma verde voando pra cima da sua melhor amiga, isso depois de que ela ficou uma hora te enchendo falando que você ta apaixonada por aquele menino retardo infantil. Então, aposto que até a voz invisível deve te gostado disso. _Pior que gostei mesmo! _VIU! Ai foi uma cena mágica (**n/a: **me desculpem eu não agüentei o trocadilho)(**i/j:** gaabs se esse trocadilho aparecer de novo eu mato O MEU AFILHADO) (**n/a:** VOCÊ NÃO VAI MATA O MEU BEBE!).

Depois que o caldeirão da Lene explodiu e eu comecei a rir mais que uma Hiena, Potter começou a me encarar. Quer dizer mais que o normal e ele tava com um olhar de: Não tente disfarçar, eu sei que foi você! Também depois que o Sirius boquiaberto sussurrou alguma coisa no meu ouvido e depois os dois retardados começaram a rir, tava mais que na cara que tinha sido eu.

-Foram as biribinhas?- Pergunto Sirius. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça ainda rindo.- UOU! Não acredito que aquilo fez isso!

-Sabecumé. Sou foda, na cama te esculacho na sala ou no quarto.

-Por que você não deixou algumas pra mim joga na poção do Ranhoso? Ia se mais legal do que com a Lene!- Começamos a rir mais depois disso e só paramos de rir quando a minha poção formou uma bolha e espirrou em mim. O filho de uma mulher _que faz atos sexuais com homens desconhecidos em troca de galeões _ do Sirius começou a rir mais que antes... bem mais que antes. O doce sinal da liberdade soou e voei para o meu dormitório para me trocar antes de ir jantar.

Fogos de artifício,foi nisso que eu pensei o resto da noite. Foi com isso que eu sonhei. Sonhei que eu estava sentindo tudo outra vez, mas dessa vez não era como da ultima, eu e o Potter estávamos em uma situação diferente. Eu estava vestida de branco, ele estava com um smoking preto. Nossos pais, Sirius e Marlene estavam num altar junto com a gente. Depois que falamos aceito selamos as nossas bocas e senti tudo outra vez.

Lembra daquilo que eu falei no começo do capitulo? Que eu odiava James Potter? Bom, acho que eu não o odeio mais. Eu não penso mais nele como um idiota, infantil, prepotente, metido. Agora acho ele um cara inteligente, legal, honesto (nem tanto, so um pouquinho), gentil (quando quer). Eu sempre achei ele bonito, por mais que eu negasse, mais hoje, olhando ele de tão perto, percebi que ele é lindo. Ele não é como eu pensava...

** Meu Merlin acho que estou apaixonada pelo Potter!**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **HEY BABYS! o que acharam do primero capitulo? Legal, chato, retardado, emocionante? Me desculpem pelos erros, eu tentei ao maximo concertar. O próximo capitulo ta em linha de produção, ta indo, ja tem o começo dele pronto. Agora como eu to estudando na TM, não tenho mais tempo pra escrever durante as aulas, vo escreve ou de noite ou de final de semana, esse capitulo inteiro foi escrito durante a aula kkkkkkkkkkkk O começo do proximo tbm,ta legalzinho.. eu acho... Eeenfim, eu vo tenta posta no maximo em 15 dias.

Obrigada pra linda da KaahL que favorito a nosso fic aand mando uma Review *-*. Obrigada meeesmo, você fez uma altora mto feliz kkkkkkkkkkk

Enfim, por favor não morram, leiam essa bosta, leiam as minhas 2 otras fics solo (depois da meia noite e do seu eterno admirador), leiam Percy Jackson, aproveitem a sua vida social durante a semana que eu não tenho mais.

Beijos beijos.

Gaabs Black


End file.
